¿Soy hermoso?
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: [Two-Shot] *NaruSasu* Algo de gore—¡Mírate bastardo! ¡Mírate!—lo empujó hacia la doble hoja, para reafirmar su orden—. ¿Crees acaso que todos te quieren por cómo eres, bastardo arrogante! ¡¿Huh! ¡Pues no! ¡Tienes el cuerpo de una arpía, por eso ese se acostó contigo! ¡A nadie le interesas tú! ¡Solo es tu cuerpo! ¡Nadie te ama! —Shh… Te amo.
1. Promiscuidad

©** M**asashi **K**ishimoto ©

* * *

**Título:** ¿Soy hermoso?  
**Pareja: **Naruto**&amp;**Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
**Clasificación:** T Con Advertencias  
**Género:** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Confort/Supernatural  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, algo de gore(?), OoC.  
**Aclaraciones: **Two-Shot (TS). Esta historia es basada en la leyenda japonesa de **Kuchisake-onna**.

**¿Soy hermoso?**

**By:**

**~ Tomato-chan NS ~**

**Parte I; Promiscuidad.**

_Hace algunos siglos_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_En aquella época había nacido un hombre hermoso. Cabellos negros como el ébano, al igual que sus ojos rasgados. Piel blanca como la nieve que caía en temporada de frío. Fuerte, ágil, inteligente. Educado. Más de una persona, mujer u hombre, lo habían deseado. Pero su familia no quería que él se casara con cualquiera. Su hijo tendría que casarse con una persona importante._**

**_Así que el día en que un legendario Samurái le pidió la mano de su hijo, se la concedieron sin pensar. Poco les importó que su hijo no estuviese enamorado de aquel hombre. Era el mejor prospecto para él. Adinerado, valiente, capaz de proteger a su hijo de cualquier mal._**

**_Se casaron, y el chico satisfacía a su esposo en todo. La comida, en la cama, en sus labores del hogar… Pero aun estando casado los pretendientes continuaban asechándolo. Uno en particular le llamó la atención, convirtiéndose en amigos, entrenando juntos…_**

**_Pasando a ser luego… Amantes._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros vagaron por la pequeña habitación, iluminada solo por la tenue luz del atardecer que se colaba de entre las paredes de papel de arroz, a puerta cerrada. Se despojó de su yukata, con ayuda de unas manos traviesas que luego le tomaron de la cintura para girarlo de manera suave. Los labios ásperos, algo resecos del otro hombre besaron los suyos con pasión. Ayudó al otro a despojarse de su Hakama, haciendo que las telas negra y blanca cayesen al suelo de fina madera blanca.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse algo pesadas mientras los besos se hacían más demandantes. Las manos rasposas del varonil hombre le acariciaron la cintura, subiendo por la curvatura de su espalda. Sus manos blancas recorrieron los pectorales del aprendiz de samurái. Estaban trabajados, tenían buena firmeza. Y que dura era su textura. Se lamió sus labios al tocar varios cortes ya cicatrizados, tomó entre sus dientes la barbilla del hombre, chupando con gula, sus uñas arañándole el pecho. Un ronco y sensual gruñido se escapó del de piel morena, quien le atrapó las piernas.

No supo cuando llegaron a tocar el suelo se madera, solo sabe que aquel hombre ya lo estaba reclamando como suyo. Sus cuerpos encajaban completamente, como sabían de antemano, sus manos se aferraron a la morena espalda mientras compartían un beso íntimo en la quietud de la, ahora, noche.

Al terminar con aquel ritmo tan vertiginoso y placentero, se derrumbaron abrazados en el suelo, sin ningún remordimiento por lo que habían hecho. La suave brisa los acurrucaba, así que su sueño fue profundo…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El moreno de piel blanca se sintió repentinamente incómodo, había un líquido pegajoso, húmedo, que se le pegaba a la piel de su rostro, y la mitad del cuerpo. Abrió los ojos levemente, intentando enfocar algo a su alrededor. Miró hacía la única luz que había en la habitación, una vela. Una vela que él no había encendido.

Miró asustado la cara de su esposo, su cara pálida estaba llena de barro, la armadura de samurái lo hacía parecer un monstruo, pues la luz de la vela resplandecía sobre ella, haciendo ver todo de color escarlata, junto con algunas tétricas sombras debajo de sus ojos dorados. Ojos dorados que parecían llamear en furia tanto como los fuegos del jigoku.

Trató de despertar a su amante dormido aún, lo sacudió del hombro.

—¡Por kami! ¡Despierta, vete! ¡Huye!—gritó desesperado, zarandeándolo con todas sus fuerzas viendo como su marido se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa diabólica en sus facciones.

—Me temo que él no podrá hacer eso—dijo el hombre mayor, tirando la vela al suelo, haciendo que varias de estas se encendieran a la vez, iluminando la habitación.

El chico de cabellos negros se ahogó en un grito al ver a su amante.

Su cabellera rubia estaba esparcida por los suelos, a unos metros de su cuerpo, la sangre que emanaba de la separación de miembros lo había bañado por completo, sus músculos ahora rígidos estaban llenos de líquido color carmín. Los ojos azules del rubio miraban sin vida a un lugar vacío en el techo, su boca estaba abierta y la lengua se le comenzaba a hinchar.

Sus ojos negros miraron la katana manchada de sangre que el hombre sostenía a su costado. Los ojos de su esposo destilaban locura.

Tembló, quiso llorar, lo que no era propio de él, pero de verdad que no le gustaba ver al rubio en ese estado. Ese hombre había sido muy importante para él. Mucho más que su esposo. Este no le llegaba al rubio ni a los talones. Su corazón se comprimió. Sus manos temblaban, viendo como la sangre de su blondo amante le bañaba el rostro, las manos… La mitad de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Sasuke…—gruñó el otro, molesto—. Creíste que no me iba a enterar de que eras infiel, ¿verdad mocoso insolente?—dijo apretando los dientes, el puño su katana.

El nombrado se encogió en su lugar, trató de levantarse y salir de esa habitación, pero la sangre lo hizo resbalarse, cayendo de bruces al piso. Su pecho se manchó, sintió como su esposo le tiraba una gran cantidad de cera caliente en la espalda. Jadeó de dolor.

—Ven acá maldito promiscuo—lo jaló de los cabellos, tirándolo contra una mesa de tronco—. ¡Que ingenuo fuiste al creerte que llegaría pasado mañana! ¡Me diste la oportunidad perfecta para confirmar tu infidelidad!—lo giró para que le diera la cara, con la fuerza le había arrancado varios mechones de sus cabellos.

—O-Orochimaru y-yo…— pero una bofetada le cruzó la cara, haciendo que su labio le sangrara.

—¡Cierra la jodida boca, idiota!—gritó golpeándolo con el mango de la katana en el rostro, cerca del ojo. Comenzó a sangrar, y un grito se le escapó de la boca—. Así es, grita. ¡Grita todo lo que quieras!—le haló más del cabello enterrando con fuerza sus uñas en el brazo de Sasuke, apretando sus músculos, desgarrando su piel.

—¡Suéltame maldito!—gruñó Sasuke, apretando su mandíbula para no soltar ningún sonido, no quería darle el placer de verlo sufrir, pero su esposo lo asustó más cuando le puso de frente la katana para que viera su reflejo en ella.

—¡Mírate bastardo! ¡Mírate!—lo empujó hacia la doble hoja, para reafirmar su orden—. ¡¿Crees acaso que todos te quieren por cómo eres, bastardo arrogante?! ¡¿Huh?! ¡Pues no! ¡Tienes el cuerpo de una arpía, por eso ese se acostó contigo! ¡A nadie le interesas tú! ¡Solo es tu cuerpo! ¡Nadie te ama!

Lo volteó aún por los cabellos, para que vira el cuerpo mutilado de Naruto en el suelo, Sasuke apretó los labios, de su cabeza comenzaba a emanar sangre, los jalones en su cabello le arrancaban la piel. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por las heridas, pero más por las duras palabras de su esposo. En verdad le dolía todo, pero aún no iba a doblegarse, volvió a intentar zafarse del agarre del horrible hombre, pero este lo tiró repentinamente al suelo, haciendo que se chocara contra la pequeña mesa de té que había al otro lado de la pequeña habitación. Se quedó aturdido por el golpe, lo que aprovechó su marido para tomarlo de nuevo del cabello y mirarlo con los ojos destilando locura y rabia.

—Ahora veremos quién se querrá acostar contigo de nuevo... ¡¿Cuántos te dirán que eres hermoso luego de esto?!—y con horror vio como acercaba la katana a su rostro.

''_¡NO!''_, quiso gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡AHHH!—se escuchó el desgarrador grito rompiendo la quietud de la noche.

La hoja de la espada había atravesado de un lado a otro su boca, cortando de forma irregular sus mejillas. La carne dejaba ver sus dientes, pues ahora se estiraba hacia abajo, sin soporte alguno. El suelo y su cuerpo comenzaron a mancharse de la espesa sangre que manaba de su grave herida. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mirando con horror y con algo de mareo a su esposo. Ya casi no aguantaba la pérdida de sangre hacía que sus parpados pesaran. Su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo en un impacto sordo, sus ojos fueron perdiendo vida, mientras miraba la cara hinchada y pálida del que había sido el amor de su vida.

—Naruto…—susurró con su último aliento, pero sonó más como un siseo. Estiró un poco su mano, tratando de alcanzar algún rastro del rubio, pero ya no pudo más, cuando estaba cerca de tocar la fina nariz, su alma se separó de su cuerpo. Su corazón dejó de latir.

—¿Acaso eres hermoso ahora Sasuke?

Lo único que se escuchó esa noche en aquella pequeña casa de bambú, papel de arroz, y madera, era la risa desquiciada de un fuerte samurái. Mientras que, en el frío del bosque, un aura oscura se apoderaba del viento.

_—Malditos hombres…_

* * *

**Nota de Tomato-Chan NS:** ¡Hola! Estrenando cuenta con mi pareja favorita. n.n Espero que les guste esta mini-historia medio gore NaruSasu. Ya está acabada. Pero no sé cuando pondré el segundo capítulo, tal vez en una semana. O dentro de unos pocos días. Pero bueno. Nos vemos... ¡Besos a todos! ¡Ah! ¡Antes de que me valla! XD Se me había olvidado decirles que aunque este capítulo es corto, el que le sigue, - que es el último -, es más largo. Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Bye! ¡Los amo! n.n

* * *

_¿Me dejarían un Review?_  
^u^

* * *

_**¡Viva en NS!**_


	2. ¿Soy hermoso?

©** M**asashi **K**ishimoto ©

* * *

**Título:** ¿Soy hermoso?  
**Pareja:** Naruto**&amp;**Sasuke (NaruSasu)  
**Clasificación:** T Con Advertencias  
**Género:** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Confort/Supernatural  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, algo de gore(?), OoC.  
**Aclaraciones:** Two-Shot (TS). Esta historia es basada en la leyenda japonesa de **Kuchisake-onna**.

**¿Soy hermoso?**

**By:**

~ **T**omato-**c**han **NS **~

**Parte II; ¿Soy hermoso?**

_Tiempo presente, ciudad de Konoha_

Su cabeza azabache miraba de un lado a otro, en busca de sus posibles víctimas. Su lengua mojaba sus labios algo resecos por el frío, y cubiertos por una máscara de enfermero. En su chaqueta guardaba unas grandes tijeras para jardinería oxidadas. Nadie lo sabía, todos iban con prisa esa noche. La nieve caía, supuso que era otra de esas festividades que tanto le gustaba celebrar a los humanos. Algo irrelevante para él. Realmente no le importaba.

Sus pasos se tornaron rápidos al percatarse de como un peatón se adentraba al bosque. Su espíritu salió volando hacia ese lugar. Se puso detrás de un árbol, mirando como aquel humado de cabellos blancos y alaciados se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón, sacando su miembro para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Sasuke arrugó la nariz con asco. Agradecía ser un espectro vengativo y no tener que hacer eso. Cuando vio que el hombre con dos extraños puntos en la frente, y de grandes ojos verdes, terminaba, se le paró justo enfrente, acorralando al hombre con su presencia, quién dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Emm, ¿hola?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, nervioso pero no lo dejaba notar, la sombra del gran árbol ocultó bastante bien a Sasuke.

—Hola—saludó el moreno—. Mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿y el tuyo? Lamento haberte asustado—hizo una falsa reverencia hacia el sujeto.

El de cabellos blancos había quedado cautivado con la voz del azabache, casi hipnotizado, a pesar de que estaba siendo opacada por una máscara quirúrgica.

—Kimimaro—contestó, devolviendo la reverencia—. Encantado Sasuke…

El otro cortó sus palabras.

—Necesito hacerle una pregunta. Si no le molesta responderme, claro está—dijo de nuevo, sabía que su voz cautivaba a cualquier hombre por más heterosexual que éste fuera, después de todo era un espíritu y el hombre más deseado de sus tiempos. A pesar de que no recordaba nada más de su pasado, solo un increíble odio hacia los hombres que le hacía querer mutilar cada cuerpo que se le pasara por el frente, desgraciarles la vida.

Siempre unas palabras le hacían seguir, sin saber bien su significado, ni saber su procedencia.

_—¿Acaso eres hermoso ahora Sasuke?_

Esas palabras que le incitaban a vengarse, a desgarrar, mutilar, quemar, odiar, destrozar.

—Puedes hacerme la pregunta que quiera, joven—dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia al frente, logrando que varios rayos de sol lo bañaran. Dejando su físico al descubierto. Pelo negro, sedoso a la vista. Ojos del mismo color que su pelo, rasgados. Cejas finas, algo alargadas, piel blanca como la nieve, pulcra y perfecta bajo la ropa oscura. Kimimaro se quedó prendado del joven, a pesar de que su boca estaba tapada por la máscara quirúrgica.

—¿Soy hermoso?—preguntó finalmente el chico de ojos negros, quien aparentaba abrazare a sí mismo cuando lo que hacía era tener listas las tijeras entre una de sus manos.

Kimimaro, como en un hechizo, suspiró, devorando a Sasuke con los ojos. El otro hizo una mueca de asco imperceptible debajo de la máscara. Estúpidos humanos superficiales.

—Sí, definitivamente sí eres hermoso—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara. Luego puso una mano en su barbilla—. Aunque… te tendrías que quitar esa máscara para poder verte mejor—le guiñó el ojo—. Entonces sabré si eres hermoso en realidad.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia debajo de la máscara. Si ese ser humano estúpido quería ver detrás de su máscara, pues, ¿quién era él para negarse? Ya quería tener el cuerpo de ese hombre suplicando por piedad mientras lo cortaba lentamente con sus tijeras, y la sangre le bañaba sus blancas manos, dándole un insano placer, y tranquilidad por unos minutos… Luego cazaría a su próxima víctima. Así continuaría el ciclo de su eternidad. De su maldición. El odio y rencor que tenía por cada hombre que pisaba la tierra.

Unas ganas intensas de matar lo envolvieron como un frío manto. Soltó una risilla demente que asustó un poco a Kimimaro, pero éste no se movió de su lugar.

—¡¿Acaso ahora te parezco hermoso?!—preguntó con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas, mientras se arrancaba la máscara, dejando al descubierto sus labios rojos desgarrados por unas pútridas cicatrices de las cuales salían parásitos comiéndose la pus de sus mejillas.

Sonrió al ver al otro paralizado del miedo.

—¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí?!—dijo con una voz ultratumba, chillona pero ronca que calaba hasta los huesos—. ¡Responde!—gritó abriendo la boca. Haciendo que hilachos de la piel de su herida quedaran adheridos por ambas partes de sus separadas mejillas. Sus dientes afilados, y mugrosos se presentaron cerca de la cara del hombre.

—¡Eres horrible!—tartamudeó lleno de miedo, girándose para echar a correr, pero el otro le había espetado las mohosas tijeras en la pierna, cortando el hueso de la misma emitiendo un ruido parecido al de cortar el tronco de un árbol con un hacha—. ¡Ah!— se escuchó el grito desgarrador que pegó.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Todos son iguales!—gruñó Sasuke, empuñando sus cerradas tijeras como si fuera un cuchillo, enterrándolas una y otra vez en la espalda del hombre que gritaba de dolor, pidiendo ayuda. La sangre bañó su rostro de monstruo, cayendo por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus manos pareciesen enguantadas en carmín—. ¡Todos me dicen lo mismo! ¡Y el que me diga que soy hermoso es peor! ¡Miente!—a pesar de que ya el cuerpo del peliblanco carecía de vida, y casi de forma, el continuaba golpeando con su arma el interior. Satisfaciendo su sed de sangre.

Al terminar, tenía la respiración algo agitada, su ceño estaba fruncido, de su boca salían gruñidos. Se miró en de arriba hacia abajo, mirando sus manos. Sintiendo incomodidad en donde los gusanos devoraban su herida abierta por toda la eternidad. Apretó la mandíbula, ya más calmado, tomó una aguja y un hilo que guardaba entre sus ropas, y comenzó a cocerse las mejillas, tirando los gusanos al suelo. La pus desapareció un instante luego. Volvió a guardar la aguja y el hilo en su lugar y comenzó a vagar por el bosque, hasta que encontró la cascada en donde se había bañado por poco más de doscientos años. Desde el comienzo de su maldición, luego de cada muerte.

Se despojó de sus ropas oscuras, dejó también las tijeras en un costado aun manchadas de sangre, y fue hasta la pequeña piscina natural que formaba la cascada al caer. Se sumergió en ella de una, dejando que el agua limpiara su inmortal cuerpo. Sabía que el que cerrara sus heridas era completamente en vano. Cuando saliera el sol a la mañana siguiente estas estarían abiertas nuevamente, con los gusanos comiéndole la piel muerta, y la pus manchando sus dientes putrefactos. Dándole el aspecto de un monstruo nuevamente. Quedando de nuevo sin la belleza de antaño.

Suspiró al salir del agua, mirándose en el reflejo que esta le daba ahora. Sin necesidad de la máscara quirúrgica, y sus heridas cosidas, se veía mejor. Los labios gruesos y rojos estaban allí, esos que sabía que atraían a muchas, pero, sobre todo, a muchos en su época.

Poco recordaba de su vida pasada. Al despertar en medio del frío bosque hace un buen tiempo atrás, lo único que sabía era que antes había sido un hombre hermoso, deseado, pero lo más que había despertado, junto con él, era un odio hacia toda la humanidad de género masculino.

Aunque cada vez que miraba el cielo azul, y los rayos del sol, se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo. Vaya a saber por qué.

Se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, quedándose allí durante toda la noche, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, como descansando. Al llegar los primeros suaves rastros de luz solar y tocar el agua, sintió como las coceduras de sus mejillas desaparecían, los gusanos navegaban por su boca, emergiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta, y la amarillenta pus bañaba los dientes. Unas imperceptibles lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos y se perdieron en el agua que lo rodeaba. Aun no quería salir de allí, pero sabía que ya mismo debería marcharse de nuevo a la ciudad a arrinconar nuevamente una víctima, y manchar sus manos de sangre nuevamente.

Suspiró, saliendo del agua.

Otro maldito día había comenzado.

Estaba de mal humor de nuevo, gruñía entre dientes, eran las cinco de la tarde y aun no encontraba a la presa perfecta para satisfacerse. Al parecer hoy todos los caminantes tenían prisa, llevaban gorros rojos, y sus familias estaban encantadas. Ninguno había caído bajo su hechizo ese día. Todos se disculpaban deseándole una ''Feliz Navidad'', fuese lo que fuese eso, luego se iban sin él poder hacerle la primera pregunta.

Sentía la furia crecer en su interior, sus pies arrastrándolo a un parque solitario de la otra avenida. Ya había oscurecido, y, si no encontraba una víctima pronto, le aparecería algo más en la herida. Tal vez la carne se le podriría esta vez, y tendría que lidiar con el sabor a descomposición en su lengua más concentrado.

Volvió a gruñir, pasando por el parque casi como una exhalación, luego volviendo de nuevo al percatarse de un hombre solitario sentado en un columpio. Miró todo a su alrededor, no había nadie. Perfecto. Con una sonrisa se acercó a él.

Una víctima fácil. Solitaria y triste. O así le pareció de primera instancia.

—¿Disculpe…?—se paró frente a él con elegancia, utilizando su voz hipnotizadora—. ¿Se encuentra bien?—no es que le interesara realmente el estado de aquel hombre, pero éste tenía la cabeza gacha, y no lo miraba, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

El hombre ni se inmutó, llevaba una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, y sus manos se aferraban a las cadenas del columpio con fuerza. No le habló.

Sasuke se estaba impacientando. ¿Qué se creía ese miserable al no voltearse a verlo? ¿Le parecía tan repugnante su sola presencia que decía que no valía la pena mirarlo? El de cabellos negros gruñó ante eso. Apretó las tijeras con fuerza dentro de su gabardina. ¡¿Quién se creía el idiota?!

—¡Oye tú…! ¡Te estoy hablando!—gritó colérico agitándolo del hombro con la mano que tenía libre.

El hombre se quedó con la cabeza gacha, más se podía ver un leve movimiento de hombros, y se escuchaba la risa cínica del hombre. Esto molestó más al moreno. ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

Gruñó más fuerte, y el sonido salió acompañado de un siseo, y un gorgoteo de sangre negra que manchó su máscara.

—¡No me importa quién seas, vas a morir!—y empuñó sus tijeras, dispuesto a enterrarlas en el cráneo del hombre con capucha.

Un sonido de metal contra metal inundó el aire.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con asombro viendo como sus grandes tijeras habían sido detenidas por una katana sucia, mohosa, llena de tierra, pero fuerte. La empuñaba la mano izquierda del desconocido, quién ahora reía más infantilmente.

Las cadenas de que sostenían a los columpios ahora chirriaban por una leve brisa, que meció los cabellos negros de uno y la túnica con capucha del otro.

El hombre por fin alzó la cabeza, haciendo que la capucha que llevaba se le cayera.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la cara del chico.

Estaba llena de cortes, tenía grandes ojeras, y en algún punto su piel se tornaba verde, dejando de ser morena por unos instantes. Sus cabellos eran rubios – lo sabía gracias a la luz del poste que estaba a unos metros de ellos – y sus ojos azules. Pero le sorprendió que su cabeza estuviese unida a su cuerpo por varios hilos metálicos.

—Por fin te encontré, Sasuke, 'ttebayo—dijo con una gran sonrisa el desconocido, y, antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, torció la muñeca con la cual sostenía la katana y envió sus tijeras lejos, tirando la espada de samurái en el proceso.

Lo tomó de la cintura, y, en estado de shock, notó como le quitaba la máscara él mismo, dejándolo expuesto ante él.

Estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza, jamás se había encontrado de frente con otro Yokai, y este al parecer sabía su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes quién…?

Pero el otro no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

—Eres tan hermoso Saskue…—le acarició las mejillas, y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra los labios rojos magullados.

Poco le importaron los gusanos, la carne putrefacta que lo rodeaban, o algo así. Sus labios fríos —morados por la muerte— se posaron sobre los del pelinegro con suavidad, en un toque cálido, profundo.

Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblar, ante la ola de recuerdos que inundó su mente desgastada.

_—Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze, aprendiz de samurái—dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo luego de ambos haber tropezado—. Disculpa por haberte tumbado, dattebayo. Hehehe—rió nervioso, algo colorado de las mejillas._

_Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo, por un rato, luego se encogió de hombros, y siguió recogiendo las verduras que usaría para la cena. De seguro su esposo vendría exhausto y con mucha hambre luego del entrenamiento con su equipo. Suspiró, debería de comprarse una Yukata con el dinero que Orochimru le había dado. Ya su marido le había insinuado que las suyas estaban demasiado usadas._

_—¡Hey!—lo llamó el rubio, haciendo que lo volteara a ver—. Lamento molestarte, pero… ¿Me vas a responder o eres mudo? ¿Tienes algún nombre?—preguntó ese tal Naruto, sin malicia en la voz._

_El de ojos negros rodó los ojos._

_—Mi nombre es Sasuke, esposo del samurái Orochimaru. No me importa que me hayas tumbado, la mayoría del tiempo suelo caerme. Así que te puedes ahorrar las disculpas. Gracias. Ahora, ¿puedo seguir mis compras en paz, o deseas algo más?—preguntó irritado, necesitaba llegar a casa a tiempo para hacer la cena, además de que debía de comprarse la yukata. Si no su esposo se molestaría con él… Y mucho._

_El chico se le quedó mirando embelesado, pero no con la mirada lujuriosa que solían poner el resto de los mortales con él. No, tenía una mirada de admiración, junto con una pequeña sonrisa tierna en la cara._

_—¡¿Tú qué crees que miras?!—preguntó casi en un gruñido. _

_Usualmente no era tan grosero, pero de verdad que esa mirada azulina tan intensa lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Nadie jamás lo había mirado así, ni siquiera su marido. Jamás._

_—Es que eres muy hermoso, y lindo, Sasuke—el joven hizo una reverencia—. Lamento haber interrumpido sus compras Sasuke, esposo de Orochimaru-sama, yo me retiro. Que pase buen día—dijo, aun portando aquella sonrisa, y despidiéndose con la mano._

_Ese había sido su primer encuentro entre ellos._

_Sasuke se había quedado mudo, y con la canasta de verduras en la mano, mientras que su corazón latía ferozmente, y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso carmín._

_—Tsk, ese idiota...—dijo por lo bajo, sin notar la sonrisa en su cara._

_Así continuó su camino por el mercado._

Abrió los ojos todo lo que podía. Él conocía a ese rubio… A Naruto.

_—Neeh, Sasuke—dijo el rubio acostado en el suelo, mirando las nubes._

_—Mmm—respondió el otro volteándolo a ver, su típica yukata estaba toda manchada de barro, y desaliñada debido a la recién práctica con espadas que el rubio le estaba enseñando._

_Naruto se mordió su fino labio inferior, mirando ahora los labios rojos y gruesos de aquel hombre tendido a su lado._

_—Perdóname, porque he de faltarte el respeto en este momento. No puedo más—le susurró con su sensual voz ronca, que solo utilizaba para las ocasiones serias__._

_Antes de que Sasuke pudiera saber a lo que se refería, sintió las manos del Namikaze sobre sus mejillas, luego los deliciosos labios sobre los suyos. Sabía que debía negarse, tenía esposo, eso era faltarle el respeto, así no lo habían criado… Pero, de verdad que se sentía tan bien… Tan bien._

_Sorprendió al rubio —junto a sí mismo— cuando sus manos se posaron detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, atrayéndolo más. Abriendo su boca para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Sus lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron un vaivén lento, húmedo. Sintió las manos del otro en su cintura, pero sin vagar a más allá, mientras que la suyas, traviesas, buscaban como quitarle la Hakama, para tocar más piel._

Recordó, recordó todo. Todo lo que había vivido con el rubio, en el tiempo de antaño. Recordó sus peleas de amigos, los momentos tan fogosos de amantes que tenían, en el bosque, en el prado en donde el blondo lo entrenaba, o en la casa que compartía con Orochimaru. Recordó cada beso, cada caricia. Cada palabra que le dirigía. Sus manos suaves cuando lo abrazaba, la rudeza de sus embestidas cuando ya estaba en el límite, los besos sanos que le daba al culminar. Las comidas que tenían en conjunto, la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos al saber que su amor estaba prohibido. Las sonrisas cariñosas de Naruto. Los besos fugases que le daba al blondo cuando estaba algo distraído. Cuando éste lo atacaba a cosquillas. Cada vez que le regalaba un kimono precioso cada cumpleaños… Y lo peor de todo, cuando lo vio muerto en se suelo, decapitado. También recordó como su esposo lo había matado, todas las palabras hirientes que le había dicho antes de morir… Que dieron inicio a su maldición, y a su aberración hacia los hombres.

De sus ojos se escurrieron lágrimas, y sus manos se fueron al cuello del otro hombre. Se separó un poco, mirando esos posos azules que tanto le habían gustado, y que aún le seguían gustando. Esos que le traían paz interior, y que lo hacían sentir… lindo. Hermoso.

—Naruto… —susurró levemente, tratando de ocultar su rostro, apareciendo otra máscara de la nada—. No me mires… Soy horrible.

Pero el Namikaze le arrancó la máscara y le hizo frente.

—Tú. No. Eres. Horrible—dijo de forma firme, agarrándolo por los hombros. Vio como el pelinegro iba a replicar, pero le puso un dedo en los labios—. Shh… Te amo—y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión.

La lengua de Naruto invadió su boca, él no quería, sabía que iba a ser asqueroso para el otro, pero su sorpresa fue mucha al descubrir que sentía los dientes limpios, sus mejillas estaban cerradas con hilos metálicos, y no había rastros de gusanos, o carne putrefacta. Entonces se pudo entregar al beso por completo, aferró sus manos a la ropa ajena, tirando de ella, rompiéndola. Naruto emitió un gruñido.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban en el suelo amándose sin control en ese parque solitario, bajo la tenue luz de un poste medio fundido.

Cuando el acto cesó, miró a Naruto, descubriendo que la cara de éste estaba completamente bien, morena, sin rastro de la piel verde, putrefacta. Sin los cortes, ni las magulladuras que tenía antes en su rostro. Su cabello era un poco más largo y rebelde, sus ojos más brillantes, más azules, incluso. Estaba hermoso. Sus ojos vagaron al percatarse de un reflejo que venía del cuello, allí aún se encontraban los hilos metálicos, uniendo su cuello al resto de su fuerte, y musculoso cuerpo.

No pudo con la curiosidad, y se tocó su propia cara, descubriendo que sus mejillas estaban cerradas, y solo dos largas, gruesas, cicatrices surcaban su cara. Sonrió levemente, como hacía años que no sonreía. Abrazó al blondo, quedando encima de él. Sintió cuando las grandes manos rasposas le apretaron la cintura con un poco de fuerza.

—¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo nos hemos sanado?—preguntó contra los labios de su hombre, jugando con el cabello rubio.

Naruto le sonrió de esa forma que hacía que su, generalmente, frío corazón se desbocara de forma casi violenta y dolorosa.

—Tendremos toda la eternidad para nosotros…—fue lo único que contestó, antes de besarlo.

Ya luego le contaría que él había estado todos esos años tras el alma de Orochimaru, martirizando y matando a cada una de sus reencarnaciones, no dejándolo ser feliz nunca. Volviéndolo un loco, un marginado. Algo que podrían hacer los dos juntos, desde esa noche. Después de todo… se encontraron de nuevo en donde todo comenzó. Allí, en ese parque, muchos años atrás, había estado la casa del legendario samurái Orochimaru, y, en el lugar donde se estaban besando… Allí habían muerto.

Quizás todo había cambiado, y ya no solo hubiera solo campo, ni lo podrían hacer al aire libre sin ser vistos —aunque no importaba ambos eran seres sobrenaturales— y las costumbres eran parecidas a las de antaño, mas no las mismas. Todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Ahora estaban juntos, por fin, y jamás se separarían.

Con respecto a la sanación de ambos… Sus respectivas maldiciones se habían acabado.

Las manos acaneladas bajaron de la cintura por los glúteos y muslos, internándose entre medio de ellos.

—¡Ah! _Naruto…_

Y de ahora en adelante ese era el único hombre que valdría la pena en ese mundo. Tal y como lo había sido en el pasado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Contestaciones y agradecimientos a los Reviews**

**Goten Trunks5:** Gracias por tu review :3 Tienes razón, Orochimaru le hizo un favor a ambos XD Ahora van a disfrutas to~da su no-vida juntos, por toda la eternidad XD. ¡Aquí el segundo cap! ¡Besos! Xoxo~

**VaRiKo:** Gracias por tu review~ Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic TwT Y Orochimaru es un idiota DX (aquí en el fic XD). Fue el único que se me ocurrió para el papel xD Aclarando tu duda, sep~ Esa es la leyenda~ Yo la amé (no se por qué, pero me encantó mucho). Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo~ ¡Besos! Xoxo~

**Atzuko-san (Guest):** ¡Gracias por tu review! :D Aquí la segunda parte, espero que te guste n.n ¡Besos! Xoxo~

* * *

**Todo mi cariño a las personas que lo leyeron, a las que me dejaron reviews, follows, favs... Etcétera. :3 De verdad muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado el fin de este Two-Shot. Nos vemos en otro fic pronto, o eso espero n.n**

**Matta-ne~**

**_Tomato-chan NS off_**

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
